


我和我姐的相亲对象上床了

by haike



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 情人节限定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haike/pseuds/haike
Summary: “喜欢你，现在全世界我最喜欢你。”
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 28





	我和我姐的相亲对象上床了

1  
“你要是下次再这样无组织无纪律！你就脱下警服滚蛋！”

年近退休的老警官被眼前的男子气得吹胡子瞪眼，眼前的男人不服气的撇撇嘴，好像还要说点什么：“可是…”

“不要说了！给我滚回家反省！”

黄旭熙丧着脸出了办公室，一直在门口偷听的朴志晟随即立马跟了上去。

“哥？师傅怎么说啊？”

“哎！”

黄旭熙停下脚步，猛地转身面对跟在后面的朴志晟，把小心翼翼的小警官吓了一跳。

“停职三天，够衰的啦！”

“啊？真的吗？这么严重！不过也是啊哥，你这次真的好险，就差一点点，”小警官用手指比划着，“就差一点点哥你就要殉职了！”

“喂！”黄旭熙狠狠敲了下朴志晟的脑袋，“臭小子！你哥我哪那么容易就玩完！”

“也不知道是谁不听指挥自己一个人…”

收到了眼神警告的小警官悻悻闭上了嘴。

上星期一家企业老板的千金被人绑架，案子立马调到黄旭熙在的重案组，收到消息的重案组立即着手调查事件细节始末，将绑匪的身份信息调查，商讨解救方案。黄旭熙一向是出了名的行动力爆炸，收到解救方案的第一时间就待人去蹲守了，马上要实行任务时却收到先撤退的消息，绑匪就在眼前，这他妈哪儿还有撤退待命的余地，黄旭熙与两位同事兵分两路，自己独自一人先去缉拿绑匪。

没想到这个绑匪还留有后手，与其缠斗的时候另一个同伙扑上前阴了黄旭熙两刀，黄旭熙吃痛但又不敢松懈，一时间居然处于下风，好在同事们赶来及时，缉拿绑匪救回人质，黄旭熙也进了医院躺了三天缝了好几针，还挨了一剂破伤风。

归队的黄旭熙也因此挨了前辈的不少批评，虽然对他来说这都是家常便饭，可这回前辈是真的生气动了怒，要好好给他一个教训，这下被停职三天，让热爱工作沉迷于伸张正义的黄sir瞬间就蔫了，闷闷不乐的领命回家。

他搬出父母家三年了，父母如胶似漆天天秀恩爱膈应得让他反胃，如此还“重女轻男”，所有的好脸色和关爱似乎都给了他那个三十了还没对象的亲姐，不明白同样是子女自己还生生比亲姐小了四岁，为什么自己就惨遭父母的各种嫌弃，恨得牙痒痒的黄旭熙刚工作就立马搬出了父母家，全心全意热爱工作。

这一出，怕是年终奖要泡汤了。

2  
面面相觑不知如何开口的年轻男女，在简单的问候后就陷入了无边的沉默。

“呃，我就直说了…”

“那个…”

两人同时开口，气氛又陷入了微妙的尴尬。

最后还是李泰容礼貌性的伸了伸手，示意请女子先说。

“你，你人是不错的，就是，怎么说呢，就是不是我喜欢的类型，比我理想型稍微…差了那么点身高…我目前没有恋爱和结婚的打算，我妈非逼着我来相亲，给你造成困扰的话我先道歉。”

黄煦希今年三十，在一家上市公司的管理部门做着一个小组长，喜欢在职场里血拼的她并不是很在意自己未来的婚姻状况，常常遭到老妈的无情叨叨，什么时候有对象什么时候抱外孙。也不知她妈哪里得来的消息，谁谁家的儿子和她同龄，也是在做管理什么的有共同话题，性格好长得也帅气，乐得她妈年后就立马给她安排上了相亲。

有没有搞错，眼前这个长得比她还漂亮的男人根本不是她钟意的类型。她喜欢猛男，猛男！八块腹肌倒三角身材肱二头肌肱三头肌能捶死人的那种猛男！老妈估计还是没有体会到她高中谈了三个体育生的丰富情史里，热爱肌肉男的品味。

听到“身高差点”的李泰容眼皮跳跳，差点绷不住脸上的商业微笑，好歹他这脸这身材条件在圈里也是有名的梦中情人，居然被相亲对象嫌矮，真是，真是不知道该说什么好。

“那个，其实我也没有恋爱的打算，你也不是，我的理想型…今天是因为母亲已经通知你了不好意思爽约，既然黄小姐对我也没有意思的话，那我们就？散了？”

李妈妈有天接了ruby去洗澡，回来打电话说宠物店遇见一家养了金毛的阿姨，家里有个女儿跟他同龄，在上市公司做管理，两个妈妈一拍即合，火速安排上了相亲。刚开口想拒绝的李泰容，被母亲的一句你要是不去ruby从今天开始就和我住噎了回去。

呜呜，他可爱的ruby，上一次出差就放在母亲那里养了一个月，回来小狗都变小猪了，被宠物医生狠狠训斥一顿怎么可以给狗狗吃这么胖！于是李泰容就不得不给他可怜的ruby安排减肥运动计划，花了好大功夫才让ruby的体脂恢复健康标准，心疼死他了。

只是不知道这回该怎么和母亲解释，李妈妈已经暗戳戳试探了他好几年，还放出话不管是女朋友还是男朋友都给我找个对象回家，儿子三十了，从来没在儿子口中听过他的恋爱对象，自己很早就和孩子他爸离了婚，就怕孩子受到影响。李泰容也不知道该怎么让母亲明白自己的性单恋倾向，可一解释母亲就伤心难过的问是不是因为和他爸离婚所以他不相信爱情了之类的云云，弄得李泰容真是头疼。

“嗯…”一旁沉思的黄煦希突然有了点想法，她神秘兮兮的探出脑袋示意李泰容靠近些。

“既然你也这么不乐意相亲，那我们…”

“啊？”

3  
在家休整了两天的黄旭熙无聊到冒泡，期间试图把money从父母家接出来，却被黄妈妈一掌打了回去。

“我怕money给你养几天就变得和你一样傻。”冷酷无情的黄妈妈把黄旭熙和一袋子小菜一起扔出了门。

“气死我了…”黄旭熙在沙发上瘫成大字，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，“傻也是你生的…”

不知道这会儿局里在干嘛，给朴志晟昨晚发的简讯，那小子到现在还是未读，嗅到了不寻常黄旭熙鲤鱼打挺，从沙发上坐起拨打朴志晟的电话。

“嘟——嘟——喂你好这里是朴志晟现在正在忙请您等会儿再打来再见！”

“喂！臭小子等会儿！别挂！”

“嗯嗯？哥？是你啊，我现在在忙晚点回你电话哈，马上就关机了。”

忙？忙啥？有案子！

“是不是有案子了！快告诉我！我现在就过去！“

电话一旁的朴志晟叹了声气，好像走到了稍微安静一点的地方，小小声的回话。

“不是哥，你停职就不要再来了…真怕你直接被革职啊…是有案子啦，师傅不让我告诉你…”

黄旭熙这会儿也明白自己现在不适合出任务，再胡闹是真要脱下警服卷铺盖走人了。

“那我不去了，你就告诉我，出什么事了。”

得到保证的朴志晟飞速概述了一下案件，在D广场旁边商业街的一家酒吧，前几天有个外省的女孩跑来报案，那间酒吧涉嫌非法买卖人口，女孩好不容易逃出来，立即报案，局里对这次行动十分重视，今天他们组进行初步的搜查缉捕。

贩卖人口，这件事可不算小。

黄旭熙撑着下巴思索，电话里的朴志晟匆匆挂了，估计是跟着出警去了。

“他妈的！我就去看看！又不犯法！”

黄旭熙拎着外套揣上钥匙，兴冲冲的下楼了。

4  
“hey!Taeyong！”

灯光闪烁，厅里好多人都跟着台上DJ的节奏摇头舞动，旁边暗处的卡座还有接吻的情侣，李泰容进来一会会儿，就有着几个娇小的男孩贴上来问电话号码或者更直接的问要不要共度春宵，都被李泰容挥手回绝了。

黑人酒保好久没见李泰容，笑着招呼了一句“Manhattan？”

“umm,maybe whiskey is better.”公司内部最近出了点问题，小几岁的后辈钟辰乐被他安排去国外签合同，手下的一个部门经理吞了钱，前几个星期被他亲手送进法庭，年后了窟窿还没堵上，公司的股票也在走下坡路，李泰容焦头烂额，好不容易把公司运营恢复正常，也安排了信任的员工上岗接替，终于是能松口气的时候了，这时候平日里只供消遣的一杯鸡尾酒，怎么能够平息李泰容的无力。

他大学一毕业就出来和朋友创业，有人评价他是圈里的后起之秀，只有他自己明白这所谓后起之秀，不过是一个一个方案，一个一个夜晚，一次又一次的豪赌拼凑出来的。母亲是他最温暖的依靠，高中时同性恋还不是那么让人接受，因为自己性单恋的原因，曾经有过一次糟糕的恋爱，喜欢的男生和他在一起以后他反而感到厌恶，于是怀着抱歉草草分手，没想到对方自尊心受害，居然联合同学一起孤立他。母亲知道以后没有惊讶或是用异色眼光看他，只是抱着他问，要不要换个地方念书。

后来他考入大学，没有细想过恋爱这事，人际交往广了，认识很多一样的朋友，他倒是对自己没有什么自卑的想法，只是想着好好工作，和妈妈一起幸福生活。

威士忌里酒保贴心的兑了红茶，烈酒的灼烧感也没有减弱，伴着一点点茶的干涩弥漫在嘴里。李泰容不是特别能喝，怕后劲上来于是放松自己看着池里舞蹈的男男。

“妈的，怎么都是男的。”

携着外面的冷风，黄旭熙回想着朴志晟电话里给的地址，是这里没错啊，可是这里怎么都是男的？看这装潢，高级有设计感，怎么看也不像是非法买卖人口的窝点啊。

“不管了，表象就是用来迷惑人的，我可不会上当。”

黄旭熙装作熟客的样子，坐吧台边点了一杯vodka。

“oh,the spirits are particularly popular tonight.”（今晚烈酒很受欢迎）酒保擦拭杯子准备起来，黄旭熙笑了笑:”add some orange juice.”（加点橙汁）

这种喝法是一个前辈教的，伏加特直接喝也很爽快，只是加些橙汁会不那么容易直接被后劲干翻。

“uh huh,the man on your left also ordered a strong drink tonight.”(嗯哼，你左手边的那个男人今晚也点了一杯烈酒)酒保伸手指了指一旁喝酒的李泰容。

吧台的灯光比不上舞池，李泰容染成栗色的后脑勺照着灯光打来的色彩，黄旭熙只看见他优越的侧脸，白皙的手无意的捧着一杯酒，里面的威士忌已经喝了一半，冰块却还没有融化，他只是坐在这里，好像和那些灯光下狂欢的人不一样，充满不要靠近的警告，却带着引诱人触碰禁忌的魔力。

DJ挺了音乐，全场突然静下，有不明所以的小声讨论着。

“李泰容！好久没来了！比一场？”台上的男人穿着坎肩的背心，向着黄旭熙左手边的这个男人招手，灯光也配合打到李泰容坐的地方。

这个叫李泰容的男人耸耸肩，把西装外套叠放交给了酒保，解开衬衫的袖口拉松领带，拉住坎肩男人的手上了高台。

这几个意思？

黄旭熙不懂状况，也跟着人群围过去。

“你新来的？这他们跳舞啊！刚上去的是李泰容！啊！李泰容上床吗！我可以！”

已经开始了，随着男人的尖叫，黄旭熙也看向高台上的那个男人。

他很会跳舞，刚才吧台坐着的那股禁欲，现在因为松松垮垮的衬衫，扯散了的领带，变得格外诱惑。刻意撩起衣角，无自觉舔着嘴唇，还有因为动作而出了汗。发丝贴着他的鬓角，胸口湿了一片，若有若无的透露里面的春色。

妈的，可能是妖精转世。

黄旭熙看着旁边拥吻激烈的男男这会儿也明白自己身处gay吧了，这么说，台上那个跳舞的李泰容也是？他倒不是讨厌gay，只是他对gay的印象不太美妙，第一反应就是画着浓转搔首弄姿的假发男，可没见过李泰容这样的，看着很正经，跳起舞又那么诱惑。

那他到底知不知道自己此刻的样子，让人很想彻彻底底的撕坏，一定要褪下他的衬衫，让他扶墙半跪着挨操，听见他的呜咽，吻住他的眼泪。

靠，我到底在想什么。

老子是个直男好吗？？？

不知不觉被人群推搡的黄旭熙被挤到了前排，就贴着舞台站，看着李泰容的动作。

而那个刚刚被他性幻想的李泰容，突然撑着手跳下台，就落在黄旭熙的旁边，人四散给李泰容留出一个空圈，李泰容好像有些醉了，看着一旁愣神的黄旭熙，拽着他的领子吻了上去。

“怎么？”是威士忌的味道，“第一次和男人接吻啊。”

还有茶香。

5  
李泰容的嘴很软，黄旭熙接吻的时候喜欢咬他的下嘴唇，听见李泰容像小猫一样的吃痛声，他才笑一声抚摸眼前这个男人。

“你这叫诱拐警察，”黄旭熙贴近李泰容的耳边，吐出的热气让李泰容觉得痒痒，“就不怕我逮捕你。”

黄旭熙发出一声闷哼，李泰容的手伸进了他的内裤，半勃的阴茎在李泰容微凉的手的套弄下愈发滚烫。

“那你抓我啊。”李泰容对黄旭熙浅浅一笑，蹲下身子去释放黄旭熙被内裤束缚的阴茎。

“嘶———”勃起的阴茎被纳入柔软的口腔，加上李泰容无辜望着他的双眼，好像是自己在逼迫天真男孩做淫秽放荡的性交，让他的阴茎在李泰容的嘴里又跳了跳。没料到的李泰容皱了皱眉，把粗大的肉茎吐出，嗔怪似的点了点龟头，然后改换小心的用舌头舔舐。

没和男人上过床的黄旭熙完全无措的不知道下一步是怎么办，老二胀得他发疼，却又迟迟没有射精的欲望。

李泰容伺候了半天黄旭熙的阴茎，却见男人还是没有射的意思。有点委屈的攀上黄旭熙和他接吻。

有点洁癖的黄旭熙这会儿也没想过这张小嘴刚刚舔过他的老二，把李泰容轻抱在床上，压着他亲吻他的脖颈。

“不要…”李泰容扭头推了推黄旭熙，黄旭熙不知道为什么喊停，”还要上班，这个地方不行…”

明白这不是拒绝的黄旭熙转移目标，扯开李泰容的衬衫，纽扣撒开在床上，露出李泰容白皙的身躯，只有薄薄的一层肌肉线条，很软，摸着他腰的时候会浑身颤抖。

当然还有这里，颤栗在空气中的两粒乳头，因为主人喘气时的起伏而引起了黄旭熙的注意。乳晕居然是粉红色的，小小的一个，只要用点力吮吸这里，李泰容就会因为羞耻而发出断断续续的呻吟。

“唔…啊！不行不行…”黄旭熙血性的一面也体现在床上，他轻轻舔弄安抚着刚刚被他牙齿摩挲破了皮的乳头，一路向下亲吻着李泰容的身体，留下浅浅点点的印记。

身上的卫衣太碍事，黄旭熙脱下丢在床边，露出精壮的上身，有两处还裹着纱布的伤口，刚刚的动作让伤口有些渗血，晕在纱布上成了点点血斑。

“哪来的伤？”李泰容伸手轻轻抚摸纱布覆盖的地方，语气里好像有这么一丝心疼的味道。

黄旭熙抓住李泰容抚摸伤口的手，拉到唇边轻吻：“都说了我是警察。”

李泰容的腿好细，脚踝一只手就可以握住，黄旭熙把李泰容拉向自己，张开着腿的李泰容腿弯处还挂着内裤，喘息着的乖巧等待男人下一步的动作  
，显得格外色情。

没上过男人，还没看过gv吗？

格外情动的穴口没承受住大手几次的抚摸，顺利的吃进去一根手指。李泰容哼哼几声，害羞的不敢看黄旭熙。

“这里？被别人碰过吗？”看着身下这样软糯的李泰容，和刚才酒吧调戏他第一次和男人接吻的李泰容简直判若两人，黄旭熙心生起一种逗弄的坏心思，故意将手指磨磨蹭蹭的在穴口进进出出，握枪的手还有着粗糙的茧子，磨得李泰容难受至极。

“你不是第一个。”不敢服软的李泰容故意挑衅，黄旭熙却有片刻的当真，吃味的又捅入两根指头。

“啊——”

被戳到敏感点的李泰容浑身颤抖了一下，视线也模模糊糊的跟着颤动。

“那他怎么操的你，”不知道自己已经在吃醋的黄旭熙继续追问，“有我弄得爽吗？”

脑袋没法立即反应的李泰容又被男人攻击了敏感点，快感沿着尾椎向上点火，身体里的瘙痒叫嚣着不够，该怎么办，好想，好想要…

他夹着黄旭熙的手指小小的晃动了自己的腰肢，放荡又调皮的引导：“你进来…我就告诉你…”

整根没入的时候两人都发出了满足的喘息，里面的每一寸都紧紧压着黄旭熙的阴茎，温暖潮湿的欢迎着巨物的来到，他抽动了几下，发现李泰容突然没声了。

黄旭熙有点担心，把脸凑过去轻声问他：“怎么了？弄疼了吗？”却听见李泰容闷闷软软的抱怨。

“太深了，好难受…”

这谁受得住？

不再相信李泰容讨饶的的黄旭熙大开大合的操弄起来，害怕潮涌般席卷过来的快感的李泰容连脚趾头都蜷缩起来，摇摇晃晃的抱住黄旭熙的脖子，小声的呻吟着。

“要，要疯掉了，不行！啊！”

李泰容压抑的一声尖叫，肉壁骤然缩紧，夹得黄旭熙差点交代在里面，李泰容一颤一颤的射精了，黏黏糊糊的挂在黄旭熙和他紧贴的肉体间，高潮后的他还没有恢复精神，就又被黄旭熙撞开软肉继续侵犯。

“谁是你第一个男人？”如果李泰容不肯定回答，黄旭熙怕是要执着的操到他说是，已经沉溺于快感的李泰容没有反应余地满脸潮红地带着哭腔回答。

“是你，呜呜，别，别撞了，是你…”

后来的几小时黄旭熙如愿以偿，把李泰容顶在浴室的墙壁上操弄，一次又一次顶开红肿的穴口，淋浴头的水溅得他俩浑身湿透，李泰容害怕打滑一直紧紧的夹着屁股里的阴茎，最后被射进屁股的浓精如失禁一样从李泰容的两股之间滴落。

6  
得知女儿对相亲对象有所好感，打算进一步发展的黄妈妈兴奋不已，立即给李妈妈打了电话邀请李泰容来家做客，黄煦希怕假装好感的事情败露，电话里左威逼右恳求李泰容一定要配合好演完这场戏。

左向右想，李泰容终于在周末摁响了黄家的门铃。

“哎哟泰容啊欢迎欢迎！阿姨就简单做了几个菜，不要嫌弃哈！”黄妈妈端着一盆大闸蟹走出厨房，对着李泰容笑容满面的招呼着。  
简单，几个菜？

看着一桌子的大闸蟹红烧排骨油焖笋辣子鸡酱猪脚，李泰容求助的看向黄煦希。

接收到信号的黄姐姐也意识到母亲的过度热情怕是吓到合作伙伴了，连忙拉着李泰容跟黄妈妈告辞要去自己房间单独坐会儿。

黄妈妈一脸“哎哟小年轻”的表情目送李泰容被黄姐姐拽入房间。

蹲在黄妈妈旁边的money不明所以，“汪”一声喊回了黄妈妈的神。

“哈哈哈，money最乖了，你姐姐终于要开窍了！今天我们money吃大骨头怎么样！”

“汪！”

“妈呀，真不好意思哈，今天过去我就跟她解释清楚。”黄煦希扶着门顺气，李泰容看了看这个房间，有一面墙上放了很多照片。

“这人是谁？”

李泰容指着一张二人的合照。

“我弟啊，”黄煦希看过去，“长得不像吧，这还是他上警校前拍的。”

“啧啧啧看看那时候我多年轻。”

李泰容看着相片不说话。

这他妈不是前几天吧跟他酒吧一夜情的男人吗？！

“咳咳，你，你这个弟弟叫什么啊。“想着那个淫乱荒诞的一晚，男人压在他身上的重量和屁股被塞得满满当当的满足，他妈七岁就放他一个人洗澡了，自己最后体力不支居然被男人抱着清洗。

真是，丢死人了。

“黄旭熙啊，”黄姐姐拆了一包薯片，示意李泰容要不要也来一包，“怎么？你看上他啦？”

语气突然猥琐的黄姐姐坏笑着拍了拍李泰容的肩膀，却没想到把坐着的李泰容吓到惊起：“我，我没有！黄小姐你不要这样乱说。”

丢死人了，丢死人了，居然和相亲对象的弟弟上了床。

想着黄旭熙亲他时的眉眼，到处都写着情欲和渴望，他就浑身都好像要烧起来了！

“害！我就随口一句，瞧你脸都红透了，怎么这么不经逗…”

7  
黄旭熙越想越郁闷，他哪里做的不行吗？

不该啊，床都上了，我，我对自己哪方面都很有信心啊。

那怎么还一声不吭就跑了。

第二天醒酒的黄旭熙郁闷的靠着房间窗口抽烟，他都想匿名发论坛求助了。

“一夜情的对象第二天跑了怎么办？我好像看上他了，在线等特别急”

还预留一点理智的黄旭熙收拾收拾准备去退房，却发现自己的卫衣不见了。

妈的玩失踪就算了怎么还穿走我衣服了呢？

等等，他昨晚好像把人家唯一一件衬衫撕坏了。

后来的两天里黄旭熙试图再去酒吧找李泰容，李泰容却再也没有出现，黄旭熙也不堪酒吧里一个个要往他身上贴的小零烦扰，索性决定把这件事忘掉。

“你来干什么！去去去去！”黄妈妈又一次无情驱赶站在门口的黄旭熙。

对母亲这一套习以为常，他小心侧过身子避开老妈：“周末了想你了呗，哇！这么多菜！家里来人啦！？”

“去去去，你小点声，一点没礼貌的。”黄妈妈拍开黄旭熙要偷吃的手，转头笑嘻嘻的讲：“你姐姐相亲对象在咱家呢，你要吃饭就好好吃饭，别给人添乱！“

“什么相亲对象要相到家里…money你说是不是，在这个家就你最爱我呜呜。”

“汪！”

“出来吃饭吧！孩子们！”

黄旭熙在一旁撇撇嘴，却也配合母亲扮演礼貌人设，主动起立去盛饭。

“那个阿姨，”好他妈熟悉的声音，“其实不用准备那么多菜的…”

黄旭熙抬头。  
好他妈眼熟的人。

“哐当———”

“哎呀你这个混账，连饭都装不好，我生你不如生块叉烧啊！”手里的饭翻在地上，money过来嗅了嗅又跑开了。

在李泰容黄旭熙眼神交流，以及黄姐姐饭桌下揪了五百次黄旭熙的大腿试图弄清楚到底什么情况，这顿煎熬的饭终于吃完了。

黄旭熙打暗语拜托姐姐支走妈妈，然后拉着李泰容进了厕所，把门锁了死。

“你那天为什么走了。”

李泰容被黄旭熙逼到墙角，撇开头不想回答黄旭熙的质问。

“还有，你和我姐怎么回事？”

“你，伤口好了吗？”李泰容觉得这两个问题解释起来实在麻烦，刻意扯开话题回避。

“我在问你话。”黄旭熙有些生气，他不明白现在眼前人是否对他也有着那一点的感觉，也不明白为什么李泰容突然成了姐姐的相亲对象。

“黄旭熙，我们都是成年人。“

两个人唇齿之间的距离就只有几厘米，李泰容话没有说完，又低头想要回避黄旭熙的眼神。

“所以你不用想着对我负责…“

不要对我负责，不要喜欢我，不要让我喜欢上你之后又厌恶我。

黄旭熙吻上李泰容的嘴唇，像是单方面的侵略，能感觉到黄旭熙是真的很生气，亲吻的力道像是要把李泰容就地吃抹干净。李泰容被他奇袭得迷迷糊糊，当黄旭熙停止这一场暴力的亲密时脑子都有些像缺氧，懵懵懂懂的不知道自己身处何地。

“这就是我的态度。”

只留下一句话，然后头也不回的开门离去。

李泰容看着一路的路灯，总是想着黄旭熙说出这句话时，喷洒在他脸颊的热气，还有语气；里不可忽视的坚定。

他不敢承认对黄旭熙有所动心，不只是酒吧的那个夜晚，还有台上看向台下时，黄旭熙看着他眼中的热切，和他冲动吻上去的第一个吻。

他只是害怕，他知道自己奇怪的毛病，会因为别人的爱意而退却，也害怕如果付出收不到同样的回馈，他就是因为这样，一直在一道门前徘徊打转，把恋爱想象成投资报酬率计算，害怕自己在一场赌局里输掉所有的自己。

我也好想，好想毫无顾忌的说出我好像喜欢你。

8  
他看到了李泰容眼睛里的闪躲，撒谎时会别过头的下意识动作，还有他一直背在身后，一直在颤抖的手。

李泰容？你在想什么？为什么我看见酒吧一个人喝酒的你，在舞台上毫无顾忌的你，在我身旁会调皮撒娇的你，妈妈面前会装成乖巧的你，可是我还是觉得我对你什么都不了解。

为什么我看过你所有的面孔，却没法认识真正的你。

黄旭熙是个很倔的人，小时候隔壁的大孩子向他显摆自己能后空翻的本事，比那个孩子小了一大圈的他不服气，摔倒头破血流被妈妈天天揪着耳朵问哪里弄得一身脏灰，他也不愿意放弃一遍遍的爬起，就是为了倔强的证明自己也可以。

二十几岁的黄旭熙不是没有过情史，可最后提出分开的也永远不是他。他对那些曾经在一起过的女孩不知道该怎么爱，有时候只是喜欢漂亮的皮囊，性感的身材，或者有趣的性格，可他自己心里最清楚这些都是会因为时间而消散的好奇，于是等着女孩们无一例外的提出分手。

他从来没有那么迫切的想要知道，一个人的眼神为什么闪躲，一个人的背影为什么总看起来单薄孤独。

直到李泰容的出现。

他简单直线条的人生突然也有了想不明白的事，突然通往一个目的地的时候会多出那么几个弯，好像不断地在告诉他什么，不断地在提醒他什么，不断地让他想起李泰容。

他在姐姐那里拿来了李泰容公司的地址，也完完整整的明白了两人假暧昧的关系，现在的他站在李泰容的公司大门前，不知道是该进还是该就这样简单的放弃。

只要转头走，从此他的人生就不会再有李泰容这个波折，也不会再苦思冥想心动的感觉，反思自己二十几年来的人生。

可是如果就这样结束，不，他不要就这样结束。

前台的接待员告诉他李泰容今天很早就下了班，也无法安排预约他俩的见面。

一个人捏着抄着李泰容公司地址的纸条走在大街，抬头才发现不知不觉逛到了上次进错酒吧闹了乌龙的商业街，一路上的店铺都好，还没彻底天黑就挂上了彩灯，玻璃橱窗里是粉色的玫瑰红色的爱心，两个人牵手的见简笔画，再走几步，前面广场的荧屏也投放日期。

路边挎着花篮的老婆婆喊着黄旭熙，虽然已经立春，可老人单薄的外套还是抵不住晚间的冷风，黄旭熙掏出所有的现金，买了老人的七朵玫瑰花，花枝的部分被细心的剪掉了刺，也不知老人哪里弄来的这些花，每一朵都很精致，水灵灵的还藏着些水珠。

是啊，二月十四，情人节。

那他现在喜欢的那个人，在哪里呢？

一个人在马路上过节也实在可怜，来都来了，就去酒吧坐坐。

这个店酒吧还没有客人，服务生和酒保正在为晚间正式的开门做准备，酒保认出黄旭熙，问他要不要来一杯酒照旧。

“nice flowers.Are you alone today?”黑人酒保擦着被子，指了指黄旭熙虽然放在吧台的七朵玫瑰。

“yeh.”黄旭熙举杯把伏加特一饮而尽，酒保接过杯子为他续杯。

“oh,I learned a new knowledge yesterday.A Chinese said to me that seven roses means secret love .”酒保神秘兮兮的和黄旭熙分享这个无聊的花语，弄得黄旭熙扑哧一声笑了出来。

“allright，now , can you tell me where is my crush ?”

“haha ,I don’t know.”酒保做了一个极其夸张的耸肩，“but I have a feeling he’ll show up soon .”

最后黄旭熙还是带走那七朵玫瑰。

晚上压马路的情侣不少，更何况这里是繁华的商业街，黄旭熙看着手里有些蔫巴的玫瑰，叹气想要扔进垃圾桶。

“哥！你怎么喝成这样啊！”

一家烤肉店门口冲出两个男人，钟辰乐无奈的扶着李泰容，给刚吐完的李泰容拍背。

李泰容没法过情人节，应酬却是少不了，刚赶回国的钟辰乐连公司都没回，一个电话他直奔烤肉店，果不其然李泰容又把自己喝吐了。商业伙伴已经离开，钟辰乐到的时候李泰容一个人坐着喝闷酒，一向不会刷酒疯的李泰容这会儿一直嘀嘀咕咕念叨着一个男人的名字，还捏着钟辰乐的脸说要去坐碰碰车。

真是好巧不巧，黄旭熙认出了喝的烂醉的李泰容，只上前走了几步。

“李？李泰容？”

“你认识我哥？哥？这是你朋友吗？”

没清醒的李泰容只看见重重人影，却也毫不犹豫的扑了上去。

“黄旭熙…黄旭熙…呜…”

刚才还好好的李泰容挂在黄旭熙身上就开始小声抽泣，好像受了谁欺负似的躲在黄旭熙臂弯里不肯撒手。

钟辰乐说自己还有事要处理，交代了几句就放心的把烂醉的李泰容交给了黄旭熙。

坐上出租车的李泰容还不老实，一个劲的往黄旭熙怀里钻，不知道哪里那么大力气扯着黄旭熙的衣服不放。

半哄半骗的把人带回自己一个人住的房子，到玄关处开灯黄旭熙才看清李泰容现在是怎样的衣服模样。

可怜巴巴的眼睛还挂着泪珠，眼眶一圈不知道是哭红的还是被他蹭红的，像个孩子一样瘪嘴吸鼻涕，就好像是被哪个混蛋遗弃的小狗，还是没断奶的那种。

“李泰容喜欢黄旭熙。”

“啊？”

“李泰容喜欢黄旭熙。”

“李泰容喜欢黄旭熙…”

·黄旭熙就像是被一颗巨大的巧克力砸中，不知道该如何回应还在一板一眼真情告白的李泰容。

念叨了一会儿的李泰容皱着脸又像是要掉眼泪，在那之前黄旭熙紧紧的把李泰容圈在怀里。

“黄旭熙也喜欢李泰容。“

“黄旭熙也喜欢李泰容。“一个吻小心翼翼的落在小醉鬼的额头。

醉酒的李泰容简直难缠十倍，又纯又欲的引诱着人犯罪。

可黄旭熙不再想拥有一场糊里糊涂的性爱了，他忍着被李泰容动来动去蹭硬的阴茎，把人抱到自己的床上。

泛起困意的李泰容又开始说胡话。

“可是李泰容害怕…”他半眯着眼抓住黄旭熙的手。

“害怕黄旭熙不喜欢他。”

“害怕大家说黄旭熙的坏话。”

“害怕黄旭熙不喜欢我的坏脾气。”

“害怕黄旭熙只是想玩玩而已。”

那些拦在他笔直人生路上的曲折和困惑突然都有了方向，他吻住李泰容一张一合的嘴巴，烧酒的味道一下子沾染了两个的呼吸。

“不要害怕。”

“黄旭熙喜欢你。”

“情人节快乐，小醉鬼。”

End

“那个，妈，李泰容，是我男朋友。”

“？”

“臭小子你给我站住！泰容你先坐哈，给我站住！你给我说清楚！money不许拦着！“

“汪！“

沙发上看剧的黄姐姐给李泰容递了一个苹果，并竖起了一个表示“牛逼“含义的大拇指。


End file.
